Breaking Point
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: Avery was sent to live with Bailey's family to fix her problem. When she arrives most of the people there don't really find her fun but can she show them her true character or will she be stuck a silent bee waiting to snap?
1. Chapter 1

Okay in my story the regular people (Alma, Chloe, Zoey, Molly, Sarah, Bailey and Nani.) are fifteen or sixteen. Will is eighteen.

Avery Anderson stood next to the barn at which her parents just dropped her off at. Horseland was a strange place, at least compared to her home stables. A few of the riders were walking towards her now and she turned walking inside the barn. Let's just say she wasn't the talkative type. Actually she hasn't talked in a few years because she hasn't felt the need to talk.

When her friend Melissa died two years ago she stopped talking to people mainly because they felt pity for her and she didn't want pity. Her parent's were the worst when it came to the pity. A main reason she now stands in the Horseland barn placing her horse inside her stable.

She apparently needed a reality in life and her parents decided that living on a farm would be better than at home. She was now to live at Horseland with Bailey and his parent's. Avery wasn't too excited about that but it was better than being home.

Avery turned around and was going to close the door to the stable when she almost ran into one of the people from the group. He was tall and had blonde hair blue eyes. "Welcome to Horseland. I'm Will and I take of the place while Bailey's parents are away. You must be Avery," he drawled in a deep voice.

She looked surprised but nodded and looked at the others who just arrived. Avery simply stared at them until they got the hint to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Bailey." A brunette with a mullet, she noted it in her mind, and bright blue eyes.

A blonde haired girl walked forward. She had blue eyes again. _'Jeez everyone here has blue eyes so far.'_ "I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you Avery." Avery nodded in agreement though on the inside she could care less.

"I'm Alma." This girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Avery smiled softly and nodded. _'Her eyes are very pretty.' _Avery noted.

"I'm Molly. I hope you like it here, Avery." She was an African American and had beautiful brown eyes as well.

"Well, that is everyone that is here right now. Chloe and Zoey will probably show up later. They are sisters. Nani will be here sometimes as well. Do you want me to show you to your room?" Will asked kindly. Avery stood there thinking for moment before shaking her head and turning back to her horse. "What's your horses' name?" the group stopped what they were doing and walked over to Avery's horse.

Avery turned around and muttered, "Misery. He is an Arabian." The others looked at each other about the name then looked at her horse. It was a male and was a rich brown. The mane was a pitch black.

"Wow, he is pretty."

"Gorgeous."

The whispers were heard and she stepped out after rubbing him down.

"I would like to go now please."

Will held his hand out in a gentlemen way and followed after her into the house. "She isn't very talkative is she? And she seems to dislike company, like we were in her way." Alma said.

"Maybe she is another Zoey or Chloe." Molly joked.

"Let's hope not!" Bailey said.

They all burst into laughter and gasped when Misery's head was nipping at them. "Wow her horse has great respect for her owner. He knows we were talking about her."

"Guys, come on stop talking about her. I bet she has something about her past that made her this way. She seems relatively nice." Sarah reasoned. The others shrugged and walked over to their horses and saddled them up.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Inside the house, Avery and Will were making their way up the stairs when Will turned around. "How old are you Avery?"

Avery looked at him blankly and answered, "Seventeen and turning eighteen soon." She returned to climbing the stairs.

Will took her to a door and opened it for her. It had plain white walls a bed and dresser. Avery placed her stuff against the wall and went and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. Will stood by the door for a moment before walking over to the bed and lying down next to her. They shared a moment of silence before Will spoke. "You don't like talking do you?"

She nodded her head and continued looking at the ceiling. "May I know why?"

Avery turned her head and met Will's face mere inches from hers. It reminded her so much of her friend Melissa. They use to lie on a bed and talk about serious things like the future and where they would be. "My best friend died two years ago and everyone pitied me. I didn't want to be pitied so I just stopped talking to people because that is all they did."

Will nodded and turned back to the ceiling. "Sometimes, when you lose someone you want to close people off but in fact you should open yourself up more. You may not realize it but you are hurting and having someone there for you is better then no one."

Avery listened to his words and knew he was right but wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else. She simply stared at the ceiling for a few minutes with Will before he stood and said something about dealing with the horses. "Will?"

He turned his head before leaving and looked at her. She still was looking at the ceiling and asked, "If I need someone to pull me out," she paused. "Will you be there Will?"

Will smiled and nodded before walking off somewhere. Avery let a soft smile grace her lips before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Will entered the barn and saw the others pulling their horses out of their stales. "Will, we are going on the trail ride. You want to go?" Sarah asked politely.

"No thanks Sarah. I should stay behind incase Avery needs something."

"Do you know if something is wrong with her? She doesn't seem very talkative." Bailey asked.

"Yeah her friend died two years ago and she hates being pitied. My guess is that she still hasn't cried for her friend and it is eating her alive. Being around people is the best thing for her right now. Maybe if we accidentally bring up an old memory she will finally break and be able to move on." Will said full of knowledge.

The others nodded and rushed out of the barn and onto the trail. Will watched them until they disappeared before walking back into the house. He walked to his room and lay on his bed. His room was a shade of blue and his accessories matched. He closed his eyes and thought about his past.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Avery woke up in a sweat. Her dream had contained herself and her friend dying and it scared her. Walking out of her room she went into the room next door checking if someone was anywhere near. She saw a body lying on the bed and she walked closer to see who it was. To her surprise it was Will. She got closer to the bed and figured he was sleeping.

Carefully, she set her own body next to him and snuggled up to his body. Breathing deeply she drifted into sleep noting the feeling of an arm wrapping around her.

Even though she thought he was asleep, Will was in fact awake. He sensed her when she was watching him 'sleep' and figured she wanted to be comforted. He heard her tossing a turning in the other room for a while and he figured if she needed help she would come if not she wouldn't. Holding her close to his body he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Avery had moved to Horseland and she was warming up to everyone who was there. Sarah was a close friend now along with most of the others. Avery didn't like Chloe and Zoey that much but didn't voice her opinion.

"Hey, Avery, we are going on a trail ride. Want to come?" Bailey asked while saddling up Aztec.

Avery looked at Misery and shook her head. "Sorry, Bailey, I promised Will I would help him with some paperwork. Maybe next time," she spoke quietly while rubbing Misery's neck.

"Okay, your loss." Bailey and the rest rode off to the mountain trail while Avery walked back to the house looking for Will. She looked in the office and dining room before heading up to his room. She didn't knock before she entered his room and soon regretted it.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to tell you I am ready to help you with that paperwork." Avery backed out of the room and closed the door. She repeated in her mind what she just saw and blushed. Will was changing his clothes and was only in his boxers. She blushed at the thought again and walked to the office.

Avery sat in a chair and waited for Will to come but got bored after a few minutes. She stood up but froze when Will walked into the room and looked at her. "Sorry 'bout that Avery, I forgot to lock my door. I got up late so I'm sorry." Will moved over to the desk and grabbed a folder opening it up. Avery walked over and sat down near him grabbing a pen and waited to be handed paperwork.

"What is the paperwork for?"

"It is for the next competition. I usually fill it out for the guys," he handed her a folder. "This is Sarah's, can you fill it out?"

Avery nodded and opened the folder. She started filling out the paperwork diligently before she came to a stop. Sarah had photos from a competition and the people in the photo scared her. In the background her friend who died was smiling at the camera as she held onto her horse.

She closed the folder and claimed she wasn't feeling well before all but running out the door. Will sat confused before opening the folder to the page she was on and saw Misery in the background. "Why is Misery with that other girl?" he murmured to himself.

Avery was in her room when the others returned and wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon. "Hey Sarah can you answer a question for me?" Will asked bringing her folder out.

"Sure Will, what is it?"

"Who is this person in the background right there?" he asked pointing at the girl.

"Oh that's Melissa. She was an amazing rider but she died a while back. Her horse Misery," she trailed off and looked out the window. "Misery is her horse isn't he? And Avery was her best friend. Melissa died and gave her horse to her best friend."

Will looked at her and waited to see if she knew more. "How did she die Sarah?"

"I heard rumors about a car accident but I'm not quite sure," she paused. "Will, did Avery see this?" he nodded, "You should go and comfort her. Melissa was the nicest person I've ever known. It was rough on me when she died too."

Will walked up the stairs and walked into Avery's room. Much like earlier the same situation happened. Will muttered and apology before backing out of the room. He had a major blush on his face from seeing her in her undergarments but shook it off before knocking on the door.

"You can come in Will."

He walked in and smiled sheepishly. "You would think after earlier we would learn," he chuckled. Avery smiled but it looked broken.

"Avery," he paused grabbing her hand and taking her to the bed making her sit down. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Tell me how Melissa died."

Her eyes showed tears but she wouldn't let them fall. "She was in a car accident."

Will looked at her and closed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just a normal car accident."

"Avery? I am trying to help please tell me."

Avery took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, "Melissa and I were on our way to a competition when we were hit by the car. She saw it coming from behind me and grabbed my shoulders protecting me from most of the force. She had always told me and a few others including her parents that if she were to die Misery would only let me be his owner.

"A month after the wreck I was able to visit Misery. He brought back so many memories it hurt and I wouldn't ride him. After a few months I finally saddled him and took him on a ride. I realized then that he was mourning his owner as well and we mourned together."

"But you still haven't cried, have you?" Will asked quietly.

"No," she whispered before grabbing his shoulder and screamed into his shirt. Will held her as she wept and cried his own invisible tears for her.

After a few minutes Avery calmed down and fell asleep on his shoulder. He put her down on the pillow and laid next to her holding her. "You will be okay soon Avery," he whispered before joining her in sleep.


End file.
